


Siren Song

by alexdamien



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: Sorrento finds the rich college guy a complete bastard, no matter how dashing and outrageously gorgeous he is.Now with the gorgeous fanart of shirtless Julian by @tokyliebt!!!
Relationships: Poseidon/Siren Sorrento | Julian Solo/Siren Sorrento
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> Based on @ravenrose's college AU on twitter.  
> Extra thanks to the gorgeous @tokyliebt on twitter for letting me use the fanart she dew for @ravenrose's AU! You're the best!!!

The last straw for Sorrento was when he found Julian and his goons beating up some guy at one of the school parks, next to the fountain that he always passed by.

He didn’t know who the guy was. Sorrento thought he had seen him somewhere, but either way, four against one was too much. Too abusive. Too cowardly. At first he had thought Julian to be no more than some bratty rich kid, but seeing him staring down at the guy that his four other friends were holding down, he realized Julian was evil trash.

Sorrento ran at them. “Stop! Leave them alone!” he yelled, and pushed away the two that were holding down the guy with long hair. But before Sorrento realized what was happening, the other two grabbed him by the arms and held him down.

“Who is that?” he heard Julian’s calm voice ask.

One of his friends, one with weird pink hair grabbed Sorrento by the hair and pulled up his face so Julian could take a look. Sorrento growled at him.

“You bastard, how can you hurt others like this? Why are you bullying him?” demanded Sorrento.

Julian lifted an elegant eyebrow at him, then gave him a humorless smile that didn’t reach his cold eyes. “You’re new here, aren’t you?” he said, then waved at the guys who were holding him.

The guys lifted Sorrento and threw him in the fountain. Whistles sounded from the nearby building, and Julian turned away.

“We will resolve this later, Kanon,” he said before he and his goons ran away.

Sorrento pushed himself out of the fountain, and finally took a good look at the guy beaten down on the grass next to the fountain. He had seen him in some of his classes, and the name Kanon did echo something in Sorrento’s mind.

“Weren’t you one of his friends?” he asked him.

“Don’t…say a word…,” he said, clutching his side. “Here comes the morality police.”

Sorrento looked to the place where the sound of the whistles came from, and he saw four tall guys running at them. One of them had a wooden sword.

“What the-?” mumbled Sorrento when they arrived.

“Fighting inside the campus,” said the guy with the sword. He had a deep, unconcerned voice. “You will receive a write up.”

“We weren’t fighting! We were-!”

The guy hit Sorrento in the shoulder with his sword. “Silence! Minos, Rhadamathys. Take them to the principal’s office.”

The blonde guy pulled up Kanon, groaning when he saw who he was. “Kanon. Again?” he asked.

Kano said nothing, and Sorrento decided to keep his mouth shut too.

* * *

After having to spend days working at the library to pay for “fighting inside the campus”, Sorrento decided that Julian was the worst of the worst. He hated him and glared at him whenever he saw him around in the campus. The few classes he had with him were the worst. Seeing him all serious, responsible and well behaved while remembering how he had looked down at him while his friends threw him at the fountain and were beating up Kanon lit up a fury in Sorrento.

Worse still, the bastard had his dormitory next to his so they even saw each other there and Sorrento had to bite his tongue to not yell at him that he was a bastard. But even if he did, probably no one would believe him, since everybody doted on him and admired the millionaire son who threw parties nearly every weekend and was everyone’s beloved.

Sorrento had to admit that if he’d seen him the same way as everybody did now, perhaps he wouldn’t hate him so much. After all, the guy was objectively hot. Even Sorrento had to admit that when he wore his usual shirts, several buttons open, Sorrento could feel his heart racing.

But that was pure lust of course. Sorrento told himself again and again that his reaction was normal, nothing to do with him feeling anything towards him. After all, he hated the bastard. 

And there was no moment where Sorrento hated him more than late at night when the asshole would play his damn music right when Sorrento had to go to sleep early.

Those nights, he could really hate him to death.

Like that night, when Sorrento had an exam in the morning, and the bastard had started making loud banging noises in his room at eleven and playing music at such a ridiculous volume, Sorrento sat up in bed and started banging the wall between them. When the music didn’t stop, Sorrento huffed and went out, ready to fight this bastard who thought himself king of the world. How dare he? How could he have zero consideration of others?

Sorrento banged on the door. “Turn down your damn music!” he yelled.

The door opened and on the other side towered Julian Solo, wearing nothing but his underwear.

Sorrento's voice disappeared.

"What do you want?" demanded Julian.

Sorrento opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He took a step back. Julian stepped forward. "Who are you? Why are you beating on my door?"

Sorrento felt the wall of the corridor against his back, while Julian presser ever closer to him. So close Sorrento could feel the heat from his body. So close, the scent of his cologne, something deep and musky filled his nose. And why the hell was he so hot?

"What do you want? Speak!" yelled Julian. The volume of the music from inside his room was so high, Sorrento could feel the bass echoing in his chest. He swallowed around the knot he felt in his throat.

"Wait, aren't you Kanon's friend from the other day?" he asked, pulling up Sorrento's face to take a better look at him.

Doors opened along the corridor and varios voices called out, wondering what was the issue.

Julian grabbed Sorrento and pulled him into his room. Sorrento gasped and tried to pull away, but Julian held him in an iron hold, and his strength was much greater than Sorrento expected. He found himself manhandled into the room, the door closing behind him.

"Did Kanon send you?" he asked, pressing Sorrento against the door.

"What? Kanon? I-I barely know the guy?" finally said Sorrento, feeling entrapped by Julian.

Outside the room, he could hear people gathering. Someone banged on the door. “Julian? Are you ok?”

“Yes, I’m fine! Go away!” yelled Julian over the sound of the music. Sorrento jumped at the sound of him yelling so close. He tried to push him away.

“I’m leaving. Just turn down your goddamn music,” he said, turning his back towards Julian and grabbing for the door.

Julian pushed him against the door. “What did you really want? I’ve seen you glaring at me during classes. If Kanon didn’t send you, then was it Saori?” demanded Julian, pressing Sorrento against the door, speaking right into his ear. Sorrento felt a shiver go down his back at the feel of Julian’s breath tickling his ear.

“What? I don’t know who the hell you’re talking about!” cried Sorrento, suddenly very aware that he had run out in his bed clothes, which were nothing more than his underwear and some old, torn t-shirt. “Just stop being an asshole and turn your damn music down! I’m right next door dammit!”

Julian huffed, and the volume of the music lowered, but Sorrento didn’t dare to move. Julian still held him against the door with an iron grip on his shoulder.

“Seriously? That’s all you wanted? You just came into my room half naked because of the music?”

Sorrento felt his entire face redden at those words. “Th-This is how I sleep!” he cried.

Julian’s hold on his shoulder relaxed. Julian’s finger’s trailing over Sorrento’s back while the other hand settled itself in Sorrento’s hip.

“What are you doing?!” asked Sorrento, trying to move away.

Julian scoffed out a laugh and grabbed a hold of Sorrento’s hips, pressing his chest against his back. “Just taking a look. Since you so gracefully offered a show.”

Sorrento bit his lower lip to stop himself from making any noise, but the feel of Julian’s chest against him, pressing him so hard, it all set his heart racing.

“L-Let me go,” said Sorrento. He could feel his self resolve crumbling in his trembling voice.

Julian laughed behind him. “You _are_ kind of cute,” he whispered against Sorrento’s ear and gave it a teasing nibble. “Too bad you’re one of Kanon’s friends.”

“What are you saying?!” said Sorrento, scrabbling to reach the door handle.

Julian grabbed his arm and pulled it back, forcing him to bend slightly and press against his groin.

“Why don’t we have some fun? I promise to keep the music down from now on,” said Julian, then gave a sharp laugh and ground against Sorrento’s ass.

Sorrento gasped, knowing the end of his self control was near. It just felt too good having Julian all over himself, hot and growing hard against him. Even though he kept beating himself up over it, he could feel himself growing hard at the feel of Julian’s hands over his skin.

“Stop! I’ll tell-I’ll tell everyone!” said Sorrento, already feeling like he couldn’t think straight.

Julian snickered behind him, his hands trailing up under Sorrento’s shirt. “Really? You don’t look like the kind to kiss and tell,” he said, kissing at Sorrento’s neck.

Sorrento shivered, bucking back against Julian, who ground harder against him, his erection now pressing hard against Sorrento. Julian reached around, his hand feeling the bulge at the front of Sorrento’s underwear.

“Pick a choice. Do you want to leave or do you want to play around?” he asked.

Sorrento tried to say that he wasn’t the kind to play around like him, but then Julian grabbed his dick through the cloth and pressed, and all that came out of Sorrento’s mouth was a long drawn moan of pleasure. Julian laughed.

“Playing it is, then?” he whispered. 

The sound of people mingling and whispering outside the door could still be heard, and Sorrento feared they would hear them if they remained so close to the door. Suddenly, they could hear the sound of something hitting against the walls outside and the people started yelling and running.

“What is the matter here?” asked the voice of Hades, the president of the morality club, and Sorrento felt his soul leave his body.

“Shit. That bastard again,” said Julian behind him. He pulled Sorrento away from the door and pushed him down on the bed, then threw a few blankets over him. “Don’t move!” he ordered.

“Open up! Surprise inspection!” ordered Hades.

Julian opened the door. “What is it?” he asked.

Hades strolled inside the room, looking around. He opened the closet door and rummaged around with his wooden sword.

“There have been complaints about noise,” said Hades, then turned and smashed Julian’s speakers with his sword. “No music after ten.” Then he turned and left without another word.

Julian slammed the door closed. “Jackass,” he said, then went to pull the covers off of Sorrento.

“Well, if you wanted to escape, that was your way out. Since you didn’t take it, shall I help myself?” he said, and climbed on the bed over Sorrento.

“Don’t say it like that!” said Sorrento, scrambling backwards on the bed away from him.

Julian grabbed his leg and pulled him closer, placing kisses along the inside of Sorrento’s thigh that made his heart flutter.

“Then how should I say it? You don’t seem to make up your mind on what you want,” said Julian, grasping the elastic of Sorrento’s underwear and pulling it down, baring Sorrento’s length. “Even if your body seems to know what it wants.”

He leaned down and took the head of Sorrento’s dick in his mouth, slowly taking him deeper. Sorrento fell back down on the bed with a cry of surprise. He gasped for breath, feeling the wet heat of Julian’s mouth. His hand went to grasp at Julian’s soft hair while he moaned out loud, realizing that he had just lost any desire to even try to pretend like he didn’t want Julian to have his way with him any way he wanted.

Julian pulled away, licking at his lips. “And? Have you made a choice?” He asked with a mischievous smirk.

“I’m not…the kind to play around like this…,” whispered Sorrento, looking away.

Julian grabbed his chin and pulled him to look straight at his eyes. “No. You have such an honest face. It is very endearing,” he said, and placed a soft kiss on Sorrento’s lips that turned him on more than anything he had done to him. “Now, let’s get to this.”

He grabbed at the collar of Sorrento’s old t-shirt and _pulled_ until it ripped apart in his hands.

“What are you doing?!” cried Sorrento.

Julian tossed the ripped remains of his shirt to the side. “Getting you out of that old trash. You’re too good looking to be wearing those rags,” he said, pushing Sorrento’s legs aside and reaching for something on the bedside table. He pulled out a small bottle of lube that looked much fancier than anything Sorrento had ever used. He reached to grab it from Julian’s hand.

“I’ll do it,” he said, coating his fingers in the lube and reaching to his entrance, pushing one finger in first.

Julian stared at him, his eyes darkening with desire. He pushed off his underwear and started stroking himself and he looked at Sorrento pushing in another finger.

“You’re not as innocent as you seemed,” he said.

“I’m not. I’m just…having a lapse in judgement,” said Sorrento, inserting a third finger. He wouldn’t usually go for a third one, but Julian was much bigger than anyone Sorrento had ever tried.

“Then I will be grateful for that,” he said. “After all, my speakers paid for this.”

Sorrento blushed and looked away. “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t call him, I swear!”

“You look so very cute when you blush. I don’t think I can wait anymore,” said Julian.

Sorrento covered his face. He didn’t think he could wait anymore either. “You’re such a tease,” he said. “Come, before I regain my sanity.”

Julian positioned himself between Sorrento’s legs, pressing the head of his length against Sorrento’s entrance.

“Ah, have I made you lose your mind?” he asked, pushing inside. Sorrento gasped at the intrusion. Julian really had a considerable size. He reached out to hold on to Julian’s shoulders.

“Yes! Ah, I must have gone mad to be doing this with a bastard such as you. Someone who beats up innocent people should not be this hot.”

Julian finally bottomed out inside Sorrento and took a second to let him get used to the intrusion. He leaned down and nibbled at Sorrento’s lower lip. “Beating up innocent? If you’re talking about Kanon, you really have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said, and pushed Sorrento’s legs up over his shoulders. “But now, let me see you lose your mind completely.”

He pulled out and pushed back in, setting a rhythm that left Sorrento moaning and panting for breath. He then changed the angle, and Sorrento cried out in pleasure when Julian hit that place inside him that sent shivers of pleasure through him.

“What a beautiful voice,” said Julian, mesmerized at the sight of Sorrento’s face in pleasure and the melodic tone of his voice. “Sing. Sing for me.”

He pushed harder into Sorrento. Faster. Losing himself in the pleasure of Sorrento’s body and the sound of his cries of pleasure. Sorrento pulled him closer, his nails scratching at Julian’s back.

“Julian! Julian! I can’t- I’m coming!” cried Sorrento.

Julian thrusted faster, losing the rhythm, just wanting to make Sorrento lose himself in the pleasure. Sorrento arched against Julian, coming while crying out his name. Julian thrusted a few times more, reaching completion and spilling himself inside him only after seeing Sorrento’s expression as he came.

Julian pulled out and collapsed down next to Sorrento. They stayed in silence for a few moments, recovering their breath, until Sorrento pushed himself up.

“I…need to go back to my room,” he mumbled, looking confusedly around for the tattered remains of this t-shirt.

Julian wrapped his arm around Sorrento’s waist and pulled him back down on the bed against him.

“No. You’ll stay here tonight.”

“I have an exam tomorrow!” said Sorrento, but made no move to pull away from Julian’s warm embrace.

“Which?” asked Julian, rubbing his face against Sorrento’s hair.

“Economy,” said Sorrento, hiding his face against Julian’s neck.

“Don’t worry about that. The teacher will cancel the class,” he said, reaching for his phone and sending a message. Then he trailed his fingertips down Sorrento’s side, staring down at Sorrento’s face. “You really do have a beautiful voice. It’ll make me fall in love if you keep crying out my name like that.”

“I…do a bit of singing, and playing the flute…,” said Sorrento, blushing when he thought about the songs he uploaded and his inexperienced tries.

“You’ll sing for me,” said Julian and turned off the lights, keeping Sorrento against him. “What a beautiful siren I caught.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this was a lot of fun to make! It was a challenge because the ship is new for me, and the prompt was not one I do in my normal fics, but doing something so different was quite refreshing and these two were so cute together. And of course I had to include Morality Club President Hades from the new tencent skins because NO ONE CAN STOP ME MWAHAHAHA! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed this fanfic, please consider leaving a comment. It would mean a lot to me.
> 
> You can find me on twitter as @alexdamien  
> For updates on my writing go to alexdamien.wordpress.com


End file.
